Time Will Tell
by dncr1010p
Summary: Schuyler and Oliver run away to Venice. Will they have the peace and quiet they asked for? or Will they run into some old time friends? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1:Runaway

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and I praise Melissa De La Cruz she is such a wonderful writer. My story is somewhat OOC; I just was having some fun. **

* * *

**Runaway**

I hadn't even been "home" for two weeks, and I was already planning my escape. Out of all the people that could adopt me, Charles Force had to be the one. That bigheaded man thinks he can get away with telling me what I can and can't do, well he is right I do have to listen to him but not if I leave for good and never come back. I should give Oliver some credit because he helped me plan this, and is coming with me. Not just because he is my Conduit but also because ever since the Sacred Kiss, things between us went to another level.

_Ring…ring…_

"Ill be right down," I whispered into my cell phone. I grabbed the two big duffle bags off the floor and chucked them out my bedroom window, hearing the _thud _as they hit the ground. I guess I should say a few words before I go.

I looked around the ghostly room and whispered, "Thank you Force family for the hospitality for the two weeks I have been here, but I can't take it anymore. This room is hideous, and I can't take the sight of Jack and Mimi sucking face anymore. Oh and Charles you can kiss my ass." I laughed at my choice of words and walked to the window looking out before I made the jump. Oliver was standing below with his arms out and a big grin on his face. I smiled back at him and jumped out of the window landing gracefully in Oliver's arms, cradled like baby.

"Wow, nice landing." Oliver's face was so close to mine I could tell he had his favorite for dinner, garlic mashed potatoes.

"Thank you" I kissed him on the lips. "Now lets hurry before somebody sees us." Oliver didn't set me down; he picked up my two bags and walked to the taxi. I didn't protest because I liked the feel of knowing he was here with me and never going to leave.

"Did you remember the plane tickets?" I asked getting into the backseat of the car.

"Yes." Oliver said shutting the trunk and getting in the same door.

"What about Lawrence? Did you talk to him?"

"Yes, and he wanted me to give this to you." Oliver pulled a white plain envelope out of his back pocket and handed it to me. I opened the envelope to find a credit card and a note.

"Read what it says," I glared at Oliver; he had such a tendency to know about everything, that's why I loved him so much.

I cleared my throat and read out loud,

_Dear Schuyler,_

_I hope you enjoy your stay at the Hotel Bauer; it will accommodate all your needs. I also sent a credit card with an unlimited amount. It's the least I could do right now. In the meantime make sure you take care of Oliver and vice versa. I miss you and after things settle down around here I will come visit._

_Sincerely,_

_L._

"Well this should be fun." Oliver joked.

"Are you sure this is from Lawrence? I mean this is nice of him but this is way too much from him. I know we don't have a lot of money on us but he didn't exactly have to go and get me black credit card." I was worried more than anything, probably because I wasn't sure if I was making the right choice or not.

"Sky, don't worry. Lawrence just cares for you, he wants you to be happy and if that means running away to Venice with me, than he supports that. Plus he didn't like you under the same roof as the Force's so he is willing to help in any way possible, and I might of told him we could use some money…" Oliver brushed the hair out of my face and held my hand on his lap.

"Oliver! I can't believe you would do that. Knowing that I have an unlimited credit card makes me feel like Mimi." I shuttered.

"Don't think like that, we will use it for necessary things only." Oliver slid his arm around my waist and pulled me closer.

I was going to ask what necessary things were but the driver came to a halt letting us know we were at the airport.

"Were here, let's hurry the plane leaves in thirty minutes." Oliver held the door open for me while I handed the taxi driver a wad of cash and got out. We grabbed our bags and he laced his fingers through mine and we took off through the crowd towards Terminal A32.

* * *

We made our way onto the plane and just left the runway. It was midnight and I was exhaust, I curled up onto my chair and laid my head on Oliver's shoulder and fell asleep.

_Schuyler…_

_Schuyler.._

"Sky, wake up! We landed." Oliver shook my body trying to get me to wake up.

"Wha..no..stop the hissing." I mumbled.

"I am not hissing, babe wake up." Oliver was so close to my face I could feel the breeze of his breath on my lips.

"I'm awake. Sorry I was having one of those weird dreams." I sat up right in my chair and looked at Oliver.

"You sure you okay? Your face is pretty pale."

"Ya, lets go, I need to walk around." We both stood up and walked off the plane. We walked hand-in-hand to the luggage rack and made our way to the taxi all in silence.

"Hotel Bauer per favore" Oliver requested than turned his attention to me.

"You sure you okay? You been quiet since you woke up. What was your dream about?" I could tell Oliver was concerned because he looked deep into my eyes almost as if he could read my inner thoughts.

"I am okay now. It's not like the blackout moments I've had before, I just have the same dream over and over and it's just someone or something hissing my name. I never get past that part though. I'm okay though, really." I let my lips brush up against his, letting him know I really was fine. I wanted more but I pulled back not sure were our boundaries were yet.

"Mmmm," Oliver pressed his lips to mine and wrapped his arms around my waist. I let my finger tangle in his hair, his mouth opened up inviting my tongue in. We let our bodies take control, I was half way sitting on his lap and we were both painting as our hands traced each other's bodies. The windows were starting to fog up when the taxi driver yelled out " Were here!" I could of killed the man for ruining the moment but I knew one bedroom with one bed awaited in the hotel calling our names.

* * *

**A/N:Thank you for reading! Please R/R, I hope you like the story and I will be updating roughly every week, give or take a few days. I just really wanted to give Ollie a good love romance story, he deserves it. If you have suggestions please let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2:Mystery Man

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and I praise Melissa De La Cruz she is such a wonderful writer. My story is somewhat OOC; I just was having some fun. Thank you all for reading it really means a lot to me!**

* * *

**Mystery Man**

"Wow, Lawrence sure has taste. This place is stunning." Oliver said, as he set the bags down and closed the hotel room door. I was so exhaust from the long flight yet I was so excited, I hadn't seen Oliver in the two weeks I was at the jailhouse, and I really missed him, things couldn't be better right now.

"Ya, we are going to stick out like a sore thumb. What time is it anyways?" I yawned looking for a clock.

"Almost three in the morning, we better get some shut-eye we have a long day tomorrow. Wow check out this bed!!" Oliver took a running start and jumped on the bed, sending pillows flying everywhere.

His hair fell into his eyes and it took me back to the younger days when we use to sleep in the same sleeping bag, making shadow figures with our hands all night, and I was about to share a real bed with him. I couldn't think of it as best friends sleeping in the same bed, things have changed.

"Babe, come lay down, you are starting to scare me. You look deeply concentrated. Is something wrong?" Oliver was in a pair of gym shorts under the covers inviting me in.

I walked over to my suitcase, and pulled out black and white pj pants and a pink tank top. "No I was just thinking about when we were younger, it's so weird to think we have been best friends this whole time, and now look at us. We are run-aways, staying in Venice." I got under the covers and Oliver put his arm around my back and pulled me close, I wrapped my legs around his leg.

"This is the right thing." He kissed me on the forehead. "Forever."

"Forever" I repeated and brought my lips up to his. He kissed me soft at first, I moved my body closer to his, inviting him to explore more. The kiss deepened when Oliver ran his fingers through my hair and down my backside. He stopped right at the smile of my back and pulled me on top of him. My hair covered our faces; we were lost in the moment. I kissed my way down his collarbone, lingering a moment. I could feel my fangs retract; I smelt his sweet salty blood. I wanted more. No, I needed his blood flowing through my fangs.

"Do it" Oliver moaned. I didn't hesitate. I sunk my fangs into his warm flesh, Oliver let out another moan, and I could feel him go hard. I rode against his body as the blood poured into my mouth. I had to stop; he would be out cold if I did. _Pull away Sky. _I pulled my fangs out and licked the blood running down his body. Oliver was asleep and would be tell morning.

I laid down next to him; I could feel the bond between us grow. I was satisfied, but scared at the same time. I wasn't sure if this was the right thing for us to be doing, but Oliver was always there for me when I needed him and always would be in the future. So for now all I needed to worry about was sleep.

* * *

I woke up around mid-morning the next day; Oliver was still out cold. _I'll let him sleep a little longer. _In the meantime, I jumped in the shower and got ready for the day, called room service and ordered lunch. Today we were going to go sightseeing and I haven't even planned out where we would go first.

Oliver and I have both only ever been here on business and today was bright and sunny, perfect day for sightseeing. First stop, Piazza San Marco, from there we could go on the Gondolas down the Grand Canal, stop at the Rialto Bride and have lunch.

"Hey, babe." Oliver mumbled out.

"Oh, hey. I was just planning the day out. How did you sleep?" I folded up the map of Venice and went over to the foot of the bed.

"Wonderful. The pleasure of your company always lets me have a good nights rest. Of course your sexual instincts took over last night and put me out cold. I was really enjoying that too." Oliver gave me his half smile and got on his knees and kissed me on the neck, then up to my lips.

"Mmmm, lets just stay here." I said in-between kisses. " I missed you and we have catching up to do." I pushed Oliver down on to the bed and was about to sit next to him when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Of course, I will go get it." I got up off the bed and knew it was room service delivering the food. When I came back, I heard the shower turn on. I ate in silence while Oliver got ready.

"Alright, lets go. First stop the Piazza San Marco. Nice choice, Sky."

* * *

We made it to Piazza San Marco and were walking around when a tour guide walked past us. "Let's join in." Oliver said.

_"A major building project got underway in the 16th Century, and new stone paving replaced the old bricks in the early 1700s."_

"Wow, this place is neat. Who would of thought still to this day a building this old would still be standing." Oliver's mouth was wide open as he looked up into the sky." You are a dork you know that." I bumped into him playfully and grabbed his hand.

_"Napoleon called the Piazza San Marco "the finest drawing room in Europe."_

We both lingered back from the crowd to make out in-between the squares. "This place is not a teenage love fest get moving." Some idiot blonde tourist yelled at us.

"Come on, let's hit the Gondolas. That's a love fest place." I said to Oliver pulling him out of the crowd. We walked along the boardwalk heading to the first Gondola stop.

"Flower for the miss?" An older gray bearded man asked.

"Sure." Oliver gave the man some money, and placed the white Calla Lily in my hair. "Beautiful." I blushed as he kissed me softly on the lips.

"Thank you," I said sounding like a little girl. I had to pinch myself just to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Come on Sky, I am starving." Oliver grabbed my hand and smiled at me. It was real, I wasn't dreaming after all.

We were coming up to some more tents filled with all different kind of products you could buy, and all hand made; jewelry, pottery, art work, wood work. Anything you could think of. I thought the self-portrait paintings looked kind of fun.

"Hey look, let's get a painting done of us. It will give us something to remember of Venice." Oliver suggested.

"Yes, we could use more memories." I laughed jokingly. "Alright let's do it."

We both sat down on the bench and the artist went busily to work. He would dab his brush into a heap of paint and mix paints together and run his brush along the off-white canvas. It was scary to think what the turn out would be, I forgot about the flower in my hair. I wonder if that would be in the painting too? How silly would it look?

"Miss please sit still." The man behind the painting yelled.

"Sorry." I mumbled out. "Um, Ollie doesn't that guy look familiar?" I pointed out of the tent to the west.

"The painter? No, he doesn't."

"No, look outside the tent, he is talking, or yelling at the man in all black. Don't you see him?" I tried to barely move my mouth; I could feel sweat dripping off my forehead. I knew this man from somewhere, if only I could see his face.

"Sky, no offense but all I can see is a white canvas. I don't dare move my eyes." Ollie laughed.

"I am serious, come on turn around idiot." I tapped my foot trying to get the guys attention, even though he was across the street.

"Miss please sit still." The block of canvas said again.

"Grr, if he would just turn around so I could get a good…_holy shit._" The man turned around and was facing us. Of course he couldn't really see _us. _But I knew who he was; Lawrence has been looking for him since the last time he fled.

"Ollie! He is right there. Oh my, we have to call Lawrence and get him over here, NOW?"

"Miss please _sit _down." The angry artist said.

"NO, I won't sit down. This is serious business sir. Oliver come on, we need to follow him." I stood up and went to grab Oliver to follow my lead. But he just sat in his chair, trying not to piss off the artist more.

"Sky, calm down everyone is starring at us. Who is it you see?" Oliver was trying not to move out of his seat but also straining his neck to look outside the tent.

"Its,..Kingsley."

* * *

**A/N: Okay I have Chapter 3 in my head, but I have some different ideas going on but I promise the chapter will be up on Friday. Any suggestions are welcome. Also I love reading people's stories but there are so many out there, so let me know if you have a good story and I will check it out!**


	3. Chapter 3:Two For the Price of One

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and I praise Melissa De La Cruz she is such a wonderful writer. My story is somewhat OOC; I just was having some fun. Thank you all for reading it really means a lot to me!**

**I got bored over the weekend so I went ahead and finished Chapter 3! So here it is, enjoy!**

* * *

**Two For the Price of One**

"Sky, this is ridiculous. Why would Kingsley be in Venice?" Oliver questioned, as we walked at a fast pace behind Kingsley.

"I am not sure, but whatever it is, it's probably for a good reason." We were trying to blend in with the crowd, but two teenagers pushing through the crowd at a fast pace, doesn't blend in so well. "We have to stay close, if he finds out we are following him he will take off."

"I know, you already left me last time we were here and I had no way to help you, oh that's right I had no idea where you went." Oliver said in a cynical tone. " Plus, what are you going to say to him? 'Oh hey Kingsley, so nice to see you, everyone is looking for you since we know you are the Silver Blood killer.' Ya that will go over _great._" Oliver rolled his eyes.

" I haven't thought of what I am going to say. We just need to follow him, see where he is going and than we can call Lawrence and he can tell us what to do." Kingsley turned around and looked right at Oliver and I, "duck" I yelled and pulled Oliver down with me.

"I think he heard you." Oliver whispered. We both stayed crouched down on our knees, by-passers eyeing us as the walked by.

"He didn't hear me, but he can probably sense someone is following him." We stood back up and he was gone. "NO!, this isn't good. We need to call Lawrence now." I pulled out my phone and hit speed dial. "You keep a look out tell me if you find him, let's go this way." I pointed to an alley next to where Kingsley was standing _before_ he disappeared.

"Sky, that is a dead end. What if he is waiting for us down there?" Oliver said running the back of his hand along his forehead wiping away the sweaty evidence.

"That's good." I smiled at him. "Come on Lawrence pick up your phone!" I yelled into the phone.

"Hello, Lawrence? Ugh, voicemail. Should I leave him a message?" I looked at Oliver; we were standing at the entrance of the alley now.

"Might as well, that way if we die here, he will know how it happened," Oliver said sarcastically.

"Oh please, 'Hey Lawrence its Sky. I found Kingsley in Venice, we are- well _were_ following him and now trying to find him again. Please call me back we need to know what to do." I tried to not sound so desperate, but this was scary and I couldn't figure out what Kingsley would be doing in Venice. Let alone, we were about to follow him down an alley with no help in-sight, if we needed it.

"Alright, lets do this boyfriend." I laughed. Oliver didn't say anything just looked at me with those 'are you serious' eyes. We walked slowly down the dark alley dogging puddles of black muddy water. The chatting and the music faded with each step we took. Homeless people were asleep along the walls and the smell, ugh, was a mixture of old shoes and tar.

"Look," I grabbed Oliver and pushed us both against the wall, maybe if I pushed hard enough we would fade away. "He is right there, standing outside a black door." I let my grip loosen on Oliver's shirt as I peeled away from the wall.

"He must be talking with someone behind the door. Let's move to the other side of that garbage bin. We might be able to see more. Maybe even hear what they are talking about." Oliver smoothed out his wrinkled shirt and grabbed my hand. We crouched down and had to jump over a puddle of god knows what to get to the garbage bin. "I'll go first, wait for me to get next to the garbage before you jump." Oliver whispered in my ear. I nodded as he let go of my hand. He crawled along the side of the wall heading towards the muddy puddle, he watched the two men argue as he leaped over the puddle, not making a sound. Oliver sat crouched down along the tan garbage bin and motioned for my turn.

I didn't even hesitate to realize how stupid this was. I crawled along the wall and went to jump over the pond when my foot slipped along the gravel and I fell into the muddy water. I tried to catch myself by putting my hands down into the water but there was too much moss that I slipped and landed face first into the water.

"Sky, are you okay?" Oliver whispered.

"I'm fine." I stood up, my face was covered in random trash, my hands were bleeding and I think I broke my toe. I kept my eyes close until I got all the junk off my face, when I opened my eyes I seen a shadow to the right of me. "Oh great," I mumbled.

"Miss are you okay?" The shadow to the right asked me. I kept my head down and my eyes were glued looking at my shoes. "I'm fine." I kept my head down, if Kingsley seen my face he would, well probably kill me for following him.

"Are you sure? You're bleeding. Let me see your hands." The man I knew as Kingsley stepped towards me and reached out to grab my hands.

I hid my face in my hair before I knew it, I let my hands reach towards his, the power he had, the force he was using on me. I was in a daze and all I cared about was for him to touch me. _Sky wake up! This is a Silver Blood you are about to touch. _I shook my head and pulled my hands back. "I'm fine. How come you aren't trying to kill me?" I blurted out, I wasn't meaning to say it like that but I couldn't help it.

"Excuse me? Why would I try to kill you, I don't even know you." The man looked at me with confused eyes.

"Kingsley?" I said as I focused on Oliver, he was crouch down by the garbage bin staying as still as statue. He put his finger to his lips, and I looked away.

"You know Kingsley? My god, it's been years since I last saw him. Last I heard he and my parents fled. I'm sorry if I have you confused my name is Knightly, Kingsley brother. Twin brother in fact." Knightly reached for my hand and kissed the back of my hand. A volt of elctricity shot up my arm and I pulled back.

I didn't know Kingsley had a brother, let alone an identical twin brother. The only difference was Knightly had a scar on his right cheek, I only seen that because of the reflection of his ring bounced off the window onto his face. I couldn't tell him what I knew about Kingsley, I might regret for not fleeing away from Knightly in the first place. But something made me stay and linger, I couldn't speak because I was at a loss of words but yet I couldn't run from him. His face shone like a sky of stars, his stance was as one highly trained, he spoke of elegant grace and worst of all I was drawn to him.

"Miss you sure you okay? You look confused. I am sorry if I startled you, we have much to talk about. Please accommodate me at the Renaissance Masquerade tomorrow evening?

_Oh hell no, I am not doing another Masquerade event. _"I am sorry I really can't." I gazed over to where Oliver was sitting, he looked worried and I really don't blame him. His girlfriend was basically drooling over Kingsley's brother and I couldn't help it.

Knightly followed my eyes to where Oliver was sitting, "Oh, excuse me who are you?"

Oliver stood up and walked over to my side, "I'm with her, names Oliver." Oliver didn't extend his arm as a fellow greeting. He put his arms around me and gave Knightly a look of disgust.

"Oh, I am sorry. Excuse my disrespect, my name is Knightly. I was just telling-" Knightly stopped at looked at me.

"Schuyler." I said.

"Oh right, I was just telling Schuyler here to save me a dance at the Masquerade tomorrow. Hope you don't mind, see you tomorrow. Oh and it is highly rude to decline an invitation to the ball, people would kill to take your place. If you would please ecuse me I have a lost brother to find." Knightly winked at me and walked down the alley and into the black door.

"Sky, what was that about?" Oliver dropped his arm and looked at me with a miserable look.

"I have no idea. I am sorry, I didn't want him to touch me like that. His presence was something I have never dealt with before. He must be pretty powerful if he can give off affects like that."

"I was worried you were going to run off with him. The look you gave him, I've never seen your face so pleased before." Oliver dug his shoe into the gravel and put his hands in his coat pocket.

"Ollie please, I would never do anything to hurt you. I promise I won't ever see him again. I care for you only, I promise." I smiled at moved closer to him, laying my head down on his chest.

"What about the Masquerade Ball? I have a feeling he can be bad news, and if we don't show up he might be worse than Kingsley." Oliver wrapped his arms around my back and kissed my forehead.

"We don't have to go, we can go home if you want?" I breathed in wondering where home really was for me.

"This is home for now, and I think we should go. I will be by your side all night he wont be able to take over your body like that again."

"What about when he asks for his dance?" I wasn't sure if I was worried about Knightly touching me, sweeping my feet off the ground, holding me close. _No Sky._

"You can decline his offer. I don't think he will mind and if he does have a problem with it, I will take care of him." Oliver ran his fingers through my hair and looked me in the eyes. "I promise he won't hurt you."

" I believe you, lets go back to the hotel I am exhausted. Plus we have some attire to pick out tomorrow." I kissed him on the chin and grabbed his hand. Oliver pulled me back into his arms and wrapped his hands around my waist. He kissed me softly on the lips and pulled back just enough our noses were still touching. I laced my fingers around his shoulder and pulled in and kissed him hard on the lips. His tongue traced along my lower lip, teasing me. I pushed my body into his feeling every inch of his body. I moaned in pleasure as he moved his lips to my neck, he lingered there for a moment than whispered, "I think we have some business to take care of, lets go home." I smiled at him and replied, "After I shower first."

We walked out of the alley and back to our home, for now.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: Renaissance Masquerade Ball

**Renaissance Masquerade Bal**l

I knew when I woke up this afternoon I would suffer the pain all over my body from yesterday's incident. Was I ever right, my head was pounding, my hands had gashes in them and my big toe was swollen like a balloon. Oliver ran down to the pick up our classy attire for tonight. I wasn't aloud to see my dress tell it was finished-at Oliver's request he wanted it to be a surprise. As long as I don't have to wear hooker boots or anything over one inch, I will be fine. I decided to jump in the shower while I waited for Oliver, it was already pushing three o'clock-that only left two hours to be ready by the time the car showed up to take us to Pilastro dell'ombra or known as 'Shadow Pier'-a very elegant upper class ballroom.

"Hey babe, I'm back. You are going to die when you see your dress; it's sizzling on the rack watch means it will be burning on you." Oliver laughed at his own joke.

I walked out of the bathroom; my hair was still dripping wet and I was only wearing an off-white towel. "Very funny Mr. Chuckles, I still think we should ditch out and just lounge around today, I am beat." I sat down on the bed, eyeing the black bag with a big G imprinted on the top left corner.

"You already agreed to showing up with me, plus I think we could have some fun. Just maybe we can find out some more information on Knightly, he seems really shady." Oliver pondered his thoughts for a minute then shrugged them off and pulled out his tux.

"Wow, that is very sleek, you will look so sexy in a black tux." I unzipped my black bag to find a gold halter sparkly dress inside.

"Um, Oliver?" I held the shinny dress up to my body and looked in the mirror. "Gold?"

"Oh, ya gold will look really appealing with your hair and I figured we could match so I got a gold tie." Oliver held his gold tie up to my dress. "Just trust me, I know its not your typical wear but this is not a standard occasion either.

"Okay, but only this once. You will never catch me wearing this _ever _again." I was a little irritated, but I couldn't dwell on the dress now. I walked into the bathroom and picked up the curling iron and started to curl my long dark hair into tight ringlets.

**An hour later**

"Hey babe the car's here, you can come out of the bathroom now." Oliver knocked softly on the bathroom door. I slowly opened the door and turned the lights out, I knew the bathroom window was reflecting off my dress making it glisten in the dark. I looked up at Oliver to see a huge grin spread across his face.

"Wow, you look amazing." Oliver wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me out of the dark bathroom. "I want to see you in the light babe." I blushed at his words. I was so nervous; I have never ever dressed this risky. Oliver looked me up and down starting with my hair; I curled all of it in to loose ringlets and pulled the fronts back into gold clips. My dress was a simple gold sparkly halter that had a chain of diamonds running from the back of my neck to the middle of my back, the worst part was the back of the dress was only barely covering my butt. I wore simple ballet gold flats; I could love Oliver forever for choosing flats instead of stilettos.

"Thank you, you look very handsome yourself." I brushed my lips softly against his and pulled away. "We better go we don't want the car to leave us. Oh, don't forget the masks that would just be great." Oliver grabbed both of the masks and laced his fingers through mine and we walked out to the car.

"Pilastro dell'ombra" Oliver stated and the driver was off to our destination. We sat in silence half way there, I was nervous to see what Knightly had planned; I keep getting this crazy feeling that Kingsley is going to be lurking in the shadows, I shivered at the thought.

"You cold?" Oliver moved closer to me and put his arm around my waist.

"No, I was just thinking about Knightly and Kingsley, I have a feeling they are both going to show up tonight."

"If they both do we just need to have a plan. Holy shit! I almost forgot, Lawrence called your phone while you were getting ready."

I glared at Oliver, "And you are now just telling me?"

"Well ya, your presence blocked my mind for a minute their." Oliver smiled as he tried to turn this serious conversation into a joke.

" Your lucky that was the only time. Now what did he say?" I know I said it in an offensive tone but I couldn't believe he would actually forget to tell me Lawrence called me back.

"Well he is on his way out here and he will meet us at the ball. That was all he could say for now, he sounded stressed." Oliver set his hand high up on my thigh and made circles with his finger as he talked.

"Did you tell him it was his twin brother instead?" I wanted to give in to his touch, but I couldn't not when I knew Lawrence was on his way.

"Well no, he didn't really give me a chance to talk, plus he said our phones are being traced but he hasn't figured out by exactly who yet. So he just told me he would meet us tonight at special event and hung up." He quit drawing figures on my thigh and let his hand be still.

"Great, this was such a bad idea. I mean I haven't called anyone since I left the message for Lawrence, so _they _shouldn't be able to track us to an exact location. There is going to be a lot of people around tonight, that nothing should happen inside, but just like the last death there were people all around."

"I know what you mean but when Lawrence shows up he will be under disguise, if Kingsley shows up than Lawrence will take care of him and we can go back to our peaceful break." He kissed me softly on the cheek as we pulled up to the Shadow Pier. "You ready?" He asked.

"No," I groaned, while he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the back shiny car. He handed me my mask, it was also gold and silver with white feathers coming out at the corners, and it covered only my eyes this time. Oliver tied my mask around the back of head and slipped his on over one side of his face, he was going for the Phantom look. We walked down the red carpet and up a flight of stairs and through the double doors to the ballroom.

"Wow, this place is astonishing." Oliver gasped at the chandeliers hanging from the ceiling draped with confetti of sorts, dark blood red fabric hung along the walls, tables were spread around the room with a big dance floor in the middle. The Italian music was blaring off the walls and humming through my ears, it was all just a big party for crazy rich people.

"Would you care to dance my lady?" Oliver held his hand out and bowed before me as he spoke.

"Oliver, you are silly. Stand up and of course I would love to dance with you." I giggled and we walked to the middle of the room. Oliver placed one hand around my waist and held the other in the air and we swayed around the ballroom. The music was hypnotizing my body, I pulled myself closer to Oliver and he moved his left hand lower, playing with the chain of diamonds. We danced in silence for what I think was three songs before Oliver broke the trance to go get some punch. "I will be right back, don't go anywhere." I watched Oliver walk to the far corner towards the food table. I wasn't going to stand by myself on the dance floor so I headed towards an empty table when something caught my hand. I turned around swiftly and gaped at the masked figure holding onto me.

"You thought I wouldn't find you? Dance with me." Ugh, he pulled me close to his body and put his left hand on my back, lower than were Oliver had his. His right held my arm up high in the air, he used such force he about pulled my arm out of the socket. "Owe," I whispered, "you don't have to be so pushy, and you got what you wanted, your dance. Isn't that enough?" I spit out.

"Oh no, my darling, we have much to discuss, this is only the beginning." He ran his finger up my bareback and dug his fingers into me. He held me tight as he twirled us around the dance floor. I couldn't bear to look at his hideous face, and it was even covered by a midnight black full-faced mask with a white mark under his left arm in the shape of a teardrop. My feet started to ache and my legs were running weak after four songs of this heart-wrenching dance. I wondered where Oliver went; he should have found me by now.

"I think you've had your fair share of me for tonight. I need to go find Oliver." I tried to drop my hands but his grip was too strong. "Let me go, now." I argued.

"No, we are not finished. I will let you know when I am done with you." He twirled me in a different direction this time and pulled me so close I was stepping on his feet.

"Well than can we at least go somewhere else? I'm getting sick, and I doubt you want me to throw up on you in the middle of the dance floor." I grinned, and he dropped my hands but returned his arm around my lower back.

"You asked I shall give, lets go somewhere private and talk." He pulled me closer and I could feel his nails digging into my back as he held on. I wasn't going to protest going somewhere _private, _as long as I figured out what Knightly wanted and I could find Oliver and get out of here. He led me down a dim-lit hallway and into a big living room. "Sit down." He spat out at me. I sat down on the velvet red sofa and watched Knightly pace around the room; after he wore the red plush carpet down to barely nothing, he stopped right in front of me and pulled off his full face masked. I gasped out loud.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I stood up off the couch and started walking to the door.

"Wait Sky, I have a good reason to be." He walked towards me.

"Don't call me that, only people that actually care about me can call me Sky and you definitely are not one of them. Where's your sidekick? Or did she decide it was no fun with me not around and you both had to come to Venice to haunt me?" I stood in the doorway, my whole body was shaking, this cant be happening I have to find Oliver, I turned back to face the door and tried to calm myself before I went out in public again.

"That's why I am here, I need your help." He sounded so innocent when he spoke.

"Jack Force, wants my help?" I stood facing the door; I couldn't look at him it hurt too much.

"Yes, I have a lot to explain will you please listen?" Jack sounded so mature, and so smart . He looked good too, much better than when I left. Mimi must be fulfilling his needs really well.

"Fine, I need to go find Oliver so start talking." I faced the man I held half my heart out too and looked him in the eyes.

* * *

**A/N: I scared myself when it was Jack under the mask…haha I know I wasn't really expecting that myself but we will see if Jack can be good around Sky or if he will cave into her desire? And what is it Jack really needs help with that Mimi cannot fulfill? Find out next week! Thanks for reading! R/R.**


	5. Chapter 5:Enemies

**Enemies**

Jack sat down on the black velvet chair across from me and crossed his legs and looked me in the eyes. Whatever it was he had to tell me, it must be bad. I have never seen Jack look so strained in the time I have known him. Mimi was probably in trouble and he needed me to rescue her-for who knows what reason.

"Okay here goes, it's Mimi." Jack sighed after he said her name.

"Of course it is. What did she do now?" I pulled my mask off my face; I could feel my face get really hot from the release of pressure.

"The day after you left, Mimi went to Kingsley. They traded a deal for deal-she would join the Silver Bloods only if he found you first and killed you. She didn't want to kill you herself; I don't know why it's just what I saw in her mind. I haven't seen Mimi since; she has cut me off completely since she ran off with Kingsley. I've been tracing your phone so I could come find you, only you didn't use it much except once and I had the feeling of where you might be. So, I came to find you, to tell you what is going on and to help you." Jack stopped talking and moved next to me on the couch. He placed his arm around the back of the couch and waited for my response.

"Why?" I asked confused. "Why do they want me killed so badly? I mean, I know Mimi doesn't like me but Kingsley? I see things go back to my mother and father but still, I am nothing like them. Killing me would only hurt me, it wont do anything to anyone else." I played with the feather on my mask I never looked Jack in the face as I spoke, I was too ashamed to cry even.

"Your strong, Sky. They know what damage you could do to them if you tried. If they get rid of you now then they never have to worry about another Van Alen coming after them again."

"What about Lawrence though? He is still out there somewhere." I pulled the feathers off one-by-one.

"That's why I am here, they already have Lawrence in custody. I'm not sure if you know Knightly, it's Kingsley twin brother but he caught Lawrence on his way here and took him to an abandon building out of the city. Once Kingsley found you he was going to let Lawrence go and kill you instead." Jack moved closer to me and pulled me close to his body, I could smell his scent all to well. It brought back lots of memories, how I wouldn't give to go back to being just a normal human.

I sighed. "I know Knightly, that's who I thought you were when you forced me to dance with you. You could have told me sooner and let me enjoy dancing with you, instead.." I stopped talking, I didn't mean those last words to come out, his love cut me deep but he couldn't know that. " I just wish you would of told me that's all." I didn't move away from Jack, my body wanted me to stay but my mind was telling me to move. I searched Jacks face for something, anything.

"Sky its okay, I know how I hurt you on more than one occasion. I don't deserve you especially with how much you put up with me lately and I really don't want to ruin things between you and Oliver. So you don't have to explain anything, I came only to help you figure this mess out." He didn't look me in the eyes as he spoke. Doesn't that mean he could be lying to me? Maybe he does care but doesn't want to get us both hurt again.

"Thanks Jack. It's all so weird right now; I don't even know what to say. I'm so confused, I have no idea where Oliver or Lawrence is and who knows what the Silver Bloods are planning." I stood up off the couch and walked over to the window.

"Let's start by finding Oliver, from there we can go find the others. I know Mimi is here and that means Kingsley and Knightly are around too." Jack walked up beside me and placed his arm on my shoulder and turned me to face him. Ever so lightly he brushed my hair out of my face, " Trust me, I am here to help you."

I wanted so badly to fall into his arms and cry, but I knew it wouldn't help and I had to be strong for everyone. Oliver was out there and here I was grieving over a beautiful man that stood so close I seen the sparkle in his eyes. "I believe you, we should really get going." I broke the trance between us and walked to the door.

By the time we made it back down to the ballroom, the room was packed full of beautiful unidentified people. The music pulsed out of the wall speakers and the moon hung high in the sky, sending rays of light through the glass windows.

I was standing on my toes, looking around all the masked face's searching for Oliver. "There he is," I pointed to the far back corner, I could see the side of Oliver's bare-face, but he wasn't the only one in the corner, their was someone else to the side of him. Oliver turned so his back was facing me and I seen a pair of hands slide up his back and pulled him in. "This cannot be happening." I tripped over the carpet as I walked dazed towards Oliver and his guest. I didn't have to look but I knew Jack saw the same things and he was right next to me. "This isn't right, I cannot tell who is behind Oliver but Sky don't worry he should have a good reason." We moved around the dancing couples as he spoke.

"No it is happening Jack. My life is just all going to hell, I should of known that Oliver would too." I said directly. Jack held a sober face as we closed in on them, I was trying my hardest not to break and let go. Whoever was in Oliver's embrace was indeed a girl; I could see the red fingernails dig into Oliver's back as they kissed passionately. I cleared my throat as loud as I could and the girl whipped her head around Oliver's shoulder to see who was interrupting.

I couldn't believe this; my life was shattering before my eyes. "You selfish, thieving, little bitch. I left to get away from you, and this is how you pay me back. You are ruining everything in my life why cant you just back off?" I didn't give her time to answer, I grabbed her by the hair and Oliver fell to the floor. I was so mad I didn't pay any attention to helping him; I shoved _Mimi _up against the wall and punched her in the nose. I heard my hand crack and the pain shot up my hand, I let go of her and she fell to the floor unconscious. I heard gasp around the room but I wasn't even going to stop and see who was watching. I picked Oliver up off the floor and steadied him against the wall.

"Oliver, wake up." I shook his face with my free hand. "Jack help me get him out of here." I looked around for Jack but he was gone, and so was Mimi. "Shit, this is just great." I whispered to myself. I locked my arm around Oliver's waist and pulled with all my might. We finally made it out the back door that opened out to the cold misty night. I laid Oliver on the cold cement and sat next to him, "Come on Oliver, please wake up." I know he was just stunned by what happened, I couldn't see any marks that he gave himself to Mimi, she probably knocked him out before she started embrace him in the corner. I wasn't stupid; I knew what Mimi was thinking all along. _If I can get Oliver to follow my plan it will lead Schuyler right to me. _Well she got what she planned for and more, I couldn't believe I actually had the guts to punch her, but it wasn't just for tonight, it was for everything she has ever done to my family and I.

"S-S-Sky," Oliver croaked out.

"Oh Oliver, your okay." I bent down and kissed him on the forehead.

"What the hell happened in there? One minute I was on the dance floor and the next thing I know you are standing above me and we are…Where are we?" Oliver sat up and leaned against my side.

"We are outside and it's a really long story, but what matters is that you are okay. I for sure thought Mimi was going to take you right there in front of everyone." I sighed and moved so I could sit in his lap and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Mimi? What the hell? I don't remember her being here. Wait does that mean Jack is around too? Did you see him?" Oliver asked worriedly, he didn't even acknowledge Mimi, he only cared about Jack.

"Let me update you a little before you start the twenty question game. Yes Jack and Mimi are here but for two different reasons. I was waiting for you on the dance floor when-I thought Knightly-grabbed me and long story short, once he took off his mask it was Jack. He led me to a more concealed room so we could talk and that is where.."

Oliver cut me off, "YOU WHAT! Are you crazy Sky? Did he hurt you?" Oliver touched up and down my arms looking for bruises or cuts.

"No he didn't jeez Oliver calm down. He told me Mimi wants to be a Silver Blood and she told Kingsley if he killed me she would join them. Well Kingsley took her offer and now Kingsley is here looking for me. Oh and Knightly knew who we were the whole time, he caught Lawrence on his way here and is holding him hostage out of the city."

"You found all this out how? I can't believe I've been out that long." Oliver ran his fingers up my back and pulled me close.

"Jack found out, he didn't really tell me how we knew all this but he wanted to help me. I agreed and that is when we found you and Mimi sucking face-well no that won't even explain what you too were doing. Anyways, we need to get out of here and fast." I went to stand up out of Oliver's lap but he held on to me.

"Sky," he looked at me with pleading eyes. "I would never ever hurt you that way, you're the only one that touches my heart and gives me a reason to be alive everyday. You mean the world to me and without you my life would be boring, and helpless. I love you so much and I don't plan on that changing anytime soon." I didn't have time to reply, Oliver grabbed a fist full of my hair and passionately kissed me hard on the lips. My lips instantly reacted and moved in motion with his, the cold air was sending chills up my spine but the heat from our kiss washed the cold away. I traced his lips with my tongue and he returned the favor, I crushed my body into his and he fell against the cold payment. I moved my body over his and let my elbows rest on the cement. We traced each other's bodies, never breaking the kiss. I could feel my fangs retract and Oliver whispered, "Sky please." My fangs were barely grazing over his pale skin; I lifted back a little and dove into his neck…

"Ouch, let me go." I was being pulled off Oliver and held face-first against the wall. I couldn't see who our visitors were yet, but I had a pretty good idea. I heard different voices arguing with each other including Oliver's.

"Let her go, take me instead." Oliver pleaded.

"What would we do with you? Except kill you?" The man's laughed echoed.

"Lets take them back, we need to finish this tonight." I could tell by the high-pitched bitchy voice this was Mimi.

I was being pulled from the wall and something black covered my eyes. They led me down some stairs and into the back of a vehicle, it was higher up than a normal car and the back was big, a van. My head was swarming from hitting the wall so hard; I was barely coherent of my surroundings. "Oliver?" I whispered.

"I'm right next to you babe. Don't worry I won't let them hurt you." Oliver whispered back.

"Quit talking you idiots! This is not a love feast and your lucky we even brought you with us." I heard the man kick Oliver in his side and Oliver let out a grunt noise and was silent.

"Please take this off my face, I can help you guys find what you want." I pleaded to the dark night.

"Sky don't your going to get hurt." Oliver begged.

"Silly girl, you have helped us already, we only wanted you, and we got you. Now you're going to die. Say your prayers now little one."

I knew that voice from the other night, how could I forget. He had an edge to his voice, crisp and an accent. If I could see his face I would see the scar by his eye. I don't get why Knightly just didn't finish his duty when we were in the abandon alley. He could have saved everyone the trip of waiting until tonight.

"I would never ever help you if I had the choice." I spat in his face.

"You'll regret that my lady." I felt something hard and painful knock my head into the door. I heard voices in the distance before everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: Once again thanks everyone for reading my story! I will be out of town next weekend, but I am starting on Chapter 6 now and hopefully I will get it posted before I leave next Weds!**


	6. Chapter 6: It's Never to Late

**It's Never to Late**

_I'm dead. No. No. This cannot be happening to me. Oliver, what would he think? Or do? Oh, hell this is horrible. Wait! I can hear water running and smell a rank odor. If only I could open my eyes, I will know that I am not dead. _I told myself that over and over again, I couldn't force my eyes open I was too scared to see what was going on. I was sitting stiffly in the corner of a room, every inch of my body was in shock, my clothes were soaking wet, and blood was dripping from my forehead. I opened one eye at a time, it was pitch dark and it smelled like rusty old nails in here. I was sitting in at least a foot of ice-cold water. My legs were numb; my left arm had a giant gash in it. I was shaking uncontrollably. I heard a slow groan and realized it was I making the bizarre noises.

"Sky, calm down. If they hear you they will come back." I squinted my eyes to see who was talking to me from across the room.

"Oliver?" I whispered and started to softly cry.

"Yes babe, don't get worked up. I am fine; Mimi was just down here checking on you. She hit you pretty hard across the face when you wouldn't answer her question. She left about a minute ago but I wouldn't be surprise if she comes back soon." He spoke so smooth and calm, wasn't he scared?

"Ollie, I am scared. What is happening, can you come over here? I can't move my arm-I think it's broken." I tried to pull my arm from my side, but the pain was too much to bear without screaming so I gave up.

"I can't babe we are both tied up." Oliver showed me the shackles that were around his arms and legs and wrapped around a pole. I tried to move my legs but the shackles were so tight that there was a red rim around the outside and blood was dripping from underneath. I moaned softly to myself, this is not how this should be happening.

"Ollie where are we?" I tried to whisper but my body was shaking so bad.

"Not sure, I woke up right before Mimi came down here, when Knightly hit you in the van, I lost control and just started punching in the dark, I got him pretty good because my hand is broken." Ollie cleared his throat, "but after that he knocked me out and I woke up down here. I could see you but you were so out of it, I almost thought I lost you for good. Sky you scared me for a while there, I'm sorry I can't take away your pain. You know I would if I could babe. I love you." Oliver was talking like this was the last time we would ever talk. I wasn't going with it, no way would I just let our lives end this way.

"Ollie, please stop talking like this is the last time. We are both stronger than that; we can figure this out together. We have in the past and just because we are in the cellar of this abandon place, cuffed to pillars doesn't mean we won't figure something out. Trust me, Mimi is not going to go for an easy kill. But, I love you so much, and that is not the last time I am going to say it either." I quit talking when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Oh please Schuyler, save your pity talk for your funeral-you are giving me a damn headache." Mimi sighed as she stepped in front of me. She held out a key and started to untangle the shackles around the pillar. "Get up," Mimi grabbed my broken arm and picked me up, I screamed in agony as my arm made popping sounds. "Oh please grow up." Mimi let go of my broken arm but kept her hand on my back as she led me out of the room. I looked at Oliver sitting in the other corner-his hair was messy and his suit was covered in blood. His left eye was swollen shut and he had blood dripping from his nose and mouth, I bit my lip to keep from crying. I didn't dare speak to him in case he got beat up more, so I mouthed, "I love you" and tried to smile. He smiled the best he could and repeated my words; I faced forward and walked out of the room with Mimi by my side.

"Don't worry it wont be long now. You have some company waiting for you upstairs." Mimi spoke in a civilized matter. We walked up three flights of stairs before we came to the end of the stairwell; I was led to the very end room with a big brass door connected to the hinges. Mimi knocked on the door twice and the door flew open. I was shoved through the doorway to find Knightly, and Kingsley standing in front of a big white table with two chairs pushed in. Jack was standing in the corner with his head down and his arms crossed in front of him. He looked badly beat up, but I wasn't going to fall for some stupid trick this time, so I concentrated on the twins instead.

"Please come in," Kingsley motioned me in further. "Mimi go get Oliver, he should be here for this as well." Mimi sighed and walked out, I swear if she touches him again I would kill her.

"Please Schuyler sit down." Knightly motioned to the chair with his whole body. I took my seat right as Oliver and Mimi walked back into the room. He looked horrible, I wish I could take all his pain away, he looked me in the eyes and his face lit up the best he could. He limped his way over to the chair next to me and sat down. His fingers tangled in-between mine as Kingsley started talking.

"Well lets get started, Jack please come up here and join us." Kingsley didn't take his eyes off of me as he spoke. The three of them formed a line and Jack slowly followed his command and stood inline.

This was crazy, here I trusted Jack that he really wanted to help me. I was betrayed by him, and hurt at the same time. I honestly can say I will never trust anyone every again no matter what the cost is, unless its Oliver. I can trust him with my life for now.

"So you are all not confused on why you are here, let me explain. You know what _we _are by now. We are the Silver Bloods. Because you two have chosen to interfere with our affiliation we are going to give you two options." Kingsley spoke as if he were the king of the world. I don't blame him, what could we honestly do now; I knew what the options were but I wasn't having it. How could it be that Jack and Mimi are Silver Bloods? I knew Mimi wanted to become one, but Jack?

Kingsley rambled on, "Your first option is very simple indeed and you will see its very useful in its own way, you will join the Silver Bloods. Your second option is also very simple, you die." Kingsley laughed as he said the last two words. I felt Oliver squeeze my hand tighter, but I couldn't break my trance off of Jack. There was no way he joined them, Jack wasn't that stupid even if Mimi got to him. He wouldn't do it no matter what. At least that was the Jake I knew before this whole mess started.

"So Oliver since you cannot become a Silver Blood you get no choice but I am curious to know what would you choose if you had the opportunity?" Mimi walked up to the table and sat on the corner, her legs were inches from Oliver's face. She had on a tiny mini-skirt that barely left anything to imagination. As she spoke the words she ran her hand up her leg and winked at Oliver.

"Um, well if I have to see you anymore, I would going with the second option." Oliver's voice crocked out as he stared into Mimi's hypnotizing eyes.

"WHAT! No Oliver." I blurted out unexpectedly.

"Babe its okay, I can't stand to smell Mimi that close to me anymore." Oliver plugged his nose and tried to keep from smiling.

"Excuse me, if I smell of anything it's a pleasant smell. Thank you very much." Mimi got off the table and moved next to Jack.

"Okay than, we know Oliver's fate. Schuyler I don't even want to give you the option but I have to. So what will it be?" Kingsley claimed.

"What is it you guys want? We will help you if that's what this is all about." I kept my voice sturdy as I spoke. I wasn't exactly sure where I was going with this but anything to buy us some time. I knew Lawrence was around somewhere; if only I could of talked to him before this mess, maybe he could've helped us.

"Schuyler, we really don't have all day? I am giving you the option, what's it going to be?" He sounded impatient. I wonder if it's awful to leave a Silver Blood clueless for so long? I smiled to myself as I thought of the possibilities.

"Okay fine, you will become a Silver Blood. End of discussion, lets get this over with. NOW." Knightly said in a very strict yelling tone.

"NO! No, I will take the second option with Oliver." I cried out.

"Sky don't be stupid, you will not-"

"Would you rather see me be one of them?" I looked Oliver in the eyes as I spoke. My head was swarming, my body was throbbing all over and I had a burning feeling in my heart. Dying really didn't sound so bad right now.

"Oh hell, just kill them both they are so worthless they could never do any good for _us._" Mimi emphasized the last word. Whoever _us _was, I knew it never would include Jack, Mimi probably forced him a long for the joy ride.

"Mimi who exactly is us? You know I never wanted to be apart of this." I was startled by the voice coming from the end of the line. Jack snapped his head up and he looked Mimi in the face. I tried to keep my focus on the others, but his attention drew me in. If looks could kill, Mimi would be dead right now.

"Jack, shut up! I never made you come here, if you want leave. I really could care less." Mimi moved over to Kingsley side, he wrapped his arm around her waist and hugged her close.

"Fine! But they are coming with me." Jack pointed to Oliver and I as he spoke. "You really have no use for either of them. Once Lawrence finds out that you guys have kidnapped them, you all will die. You know that right Mimi? You really want to put your life in the hands of Silver Bloods? You have already been accused once, don't make the same stupid mistake again." Jack broke out of the line as he spoke, his eyes danced from face to face. Sweat was dripping down his forehead and on to his lips; his shirt was unbuttoned just enough to make out the muscles of his upper chest. His hair was matted to his face, I could hear him breathing heavy from across the room, and he looked very tense at the moment.

"Jack-" Mimi was cut off by the door flying open sending splinters across the room.

"Nobody move an inch, you will follow my command and if you try to flea, we will make it that much harder on you." So much dust was flying around the room I couldn't make out the faces standing in the doorway. I could hear coughing noises all around and Oliver was lying on the ground with a splinter sticking out of his leg. I bent down next to him and pulled the splinter out, Oliver moaned silently but didn't flinch. I propped him up against the back wall, and sat next to him, making sure he didn't pass out on me.

"Sky! Were are you?" I heard a voice calling for me, the debris was starting to settle down and faces were coming into view now.

"I'm over here." I yelled from across the room. I stayed down by Oliver because he still was unaware of things. I saw an older man walking towards me and three other men each holding a body against the wall. Mimi, Kingsley and Knightly were all in captive. Jack stood untouched with his eyes glued to mine. Lawrence came into view and bent down next to me.

"Are you okay? I tried to hurry as fast as I could, let's get you all back home." Lawrence looked me over and then his eyes wandered to Oliver. "Oh this isn't good, Jack come help me." Jack walked next to me and helped me stand up, slinging both his arms around my waist.

"Owe, be careful my arm is broken." I complained to Jack.

"Sorry here lets try this." Jack took off his shirt and ripped it in two and made an arm sling with it. He carefully wrapped the fabric around my arm and put his arm back around my waist.

"Thank you." I tried to stay focused, I couldn't let myself look at Jack, but he was so appealing. His body was toned to perfection and the light shone against his hair, his face was dirty but you could still make out the features in his face.

"Okay, well I guess I will grab Oliver." Lawrence broke the silence as he cradled Oliver into his arms.

Lawrence led the way to the door, Jack and I followed behind him. We stopped right in front of the other three men holding the twins and Mimi.

"You three will be on trial tomorrow, if any of you are guilt you will be punished for life. As for you Kingsley, you should already be dead but we want to double the torture for you." Lawrence laughed at his side remarks.

"Take them back to the holding cell until tomorrow, I am getting on a flight tonight with the others. Oliver and Schuyler need to see a doctor." Lawrence instructed the three elders.

"Come Sky, lets go." Jack helped me through the doorway, keeping his body close to mine. His warmth made my heart race but kept my body from going into shock. Today was a long day and I was not looking forward to tomorrow. If we could figure this Silver Blood mess out, than maybe I could live a normal life for a few months. I couldn't believe what I had put Oliver through today-he didn't deserve this agony. Once he woke up, I would understand if he never wanted to see me again.

"Is Oliver going to be okay?" I questioned Lawrence.

"He will be fine if we get back tonight." Lawrence moved around Jack and I to take the lead. "Lets go."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Like I said in the last chapter, I will be gone the rest of this week so the next chapter will be a week out from when I get back. Please R/R it really means a lot to me, I see all the hits I am getting but no review ****: (**


	7. Chapter 7:Just Jack

**A/N: I am sorry it took me longer to get this chapter out! I ended up being crazy busy when I got back from Vegas, anyways here you go. FYI: It's not as long as the other chapters but I promise the next one will be good. Happy reading!**

**Just Jack**

"Jack this is really unnecessary. I can take myself home and I don't need to go see a doctor either." I was sitting in the passenger seat of Jack's mysterious foreign named car. My arm was still in a sling and dried blood was stuck to my face and on my clothes. I tried to be careful on the white interior but after Jack informed me he was the one taking care of me I couldn't help but smudge some blood along the back of my seat and rub my dirty shoes into the mat. It wasn't revenge it was the fact I was old enough to take care of myself-and maybe a little bit of I still had a crush on Jack, and him being in the same room as me was never a good way to get him out of my head.

"Sky don't be stupid, this isn't even your home and you don't need a doctor. Lawrence said you should be fine but that I needed to stay with you just in case." Jack smiled gracefully at me and then noticed the smeared blood on my seat and scowled. "You really should be thankful, if it wasn't for me you would have been dead back there." Jack kept his eyes on the road, as he drove to my 'home'.

"I would thank you, but you disappeared when we needed your help in the ballroom, and next thing I know you are in the same room as your _twin _and Kingsley. That is never good if you ask me. So I really don't even know how to trust you right now." I was being a pain and I knew it, but Jack has treated me with the same pain for a while now. Than again I did the same toward Oliver. I loved them both and whoever I was near it was stronger than the other. It was something I couldn't explain to anyone let alone to myself. If it wasn't for Bliss listening to my sob story for hours, I don't know what I would do. Speaking of her, I need to call her.

"You don't have to trust me, either way I am still staying with you tonight. What are you thinking about anyways? You are pretty quiet." Jack paused before continuing, "don't tell me that mishap got to you?" Jack's sober face turned to a pleased look.

"No, that's not it. I just have a lot to think about right now and really don't feel like talking about it." I said sourly. I couldn't tell him I was thinking about him and how bad I needed him to stay with me tonight. Butterflies were tingling my stomach just thinking about where he would sleep.

"Suit yourself. You know I only offered to bring you 'home' because I needed to clear my head too. I have a lot on my plate right now but being with you calms me down and makes me forget about the worries in life." Jack confessed.

Were we there yet? I couldn't take this much longer. "Well if you want to talk about it, I can listen. I might be a little out of it tonight so it would be the perfect time." I joked as we pulled up to the valet of the Hotel Bauer.

"Maybe later, you need to get cleaned up first." Jack eyed the blood spots on my seat and the dirt on the ground. I pretended not to follow his gaze; instead I started to open my door when Jack made a funny sound.

"Let me help." Jack was out of the car and around to my door before I could blink. He cradled me like a baby and then gently set me down on the ground and kept both his arms firmly around my waist.

"I'm okay, really just a little light headed. I can walk by myself." My face was scarlet red, the heat of his body sent shivers through me. Jack ignored my comment and left his arms wrapped around me.

We made it up to the room in silence and Jack left me alone so I could shower. If he offered to help me I would like to say I would turn him down but I am not sure if I would or not. I took my time in the shower, making sure every inch of my body was free of any filth. My back was so tense and my arm throbbed with pain. It wasn't broken after all, just sprained but the pain was minimum now. I had the Blood Trial to think about now, and what would happen. Everything was so messed up it was all not making any sense. I haven't heard from Bliss about Dylan and Oliver was with Lawrence somewhere. It was too much to take in right now, and I couldn't grasp the fact that Jack was in the same room as me. Yes, there was only one bed but there were also millions of couches around the little loft that he could lounge on. What was I thinking? No way would I-or should I let Jack get to me anymore. I have Oliver now, and he is everything and more that I could possible want. Try telling that to my heart. I smirked at myself.

I heard a soft knock on the bathroom door. "Hey Sky, you okay in there?"

"I'm fine, give me a few minutes and I will be out." I called back to the shadow behind the door.

"Alright, I've got some food out here, thought it would make you feel better." Jack was tapping his finger along the doorframe.

"Sounds good." I said as I opened the bathroom door feeling and looking much better than an hour ago. "Lets eat."

"I just talked to Lawrence, he is taking care of Oliver and he will bring him over first thing in the morning. He wanted me to tell you not to get all worked up and keep calling, that everything is okay." Crap, I was busted. I only called three times while I was in the bathroom, that wasn't bad. I looked at Jack innocently, " I don't know what you mean." Jack rolled his eyes as I walked over to the round table centered in the middle of the dinning room and sat down in front of a buffet.

I was shocked by all the food, "Jack really, what do you think I am?" I asked joking as I pulled Oliver's hoodie over my head and sat down.

"I could use the pleasure of food too." Jack pulled out the chair right next to mine and sat down. The round table had eight chairs to it, and he sits next to me. My heart started to beat faster as I felt his leg brush up against mine.

I didn't answer him back right away, I dug into my food and within five minutes my plate was cleared and I was grabbing for more. "Thanks for the food, after what kind of day we had I needed this." I yawned.

"Your welcome, it's the least I could do for now. Tomorrow after Oliver shows up we are heading back home so we can get things settled. Have you heard about the most recently killing?" Jack questioned.

"WHAT! No. Nobody has told me that anyone was murdered again. Silver Blood?" I was so tired, that I couldn't get to angry with Jack for not telling me sooner.

"From the looks of it yes. It was in an alley two blocks down from The Bank actually. Her name was Jill Lutz, not sure if you knew her well or not. She was the quiet type." Jack picked up a piece of pizza anad took a bite.

I was shocked, here we were sitting in a luxury hotel clear across the world and there was absolutely nothing we could do. It was stupid to think Kingsley had anything to do with the killings; he couldn't have because he has been here the whole time. The past hours he has been in the same room as me, so he couldn't have been capable of this killing.

"No. I didn't know her very well, but this is just wrong. I mean..what can we do now? It's like we suspect Kingsley and then he is here with us, so he couldn't have had anything to do with this one. Speaking of suspect, what the hell were you doing back there anyways?" I didn't explain exactly where back there was, because he knew what I was talking about.

"Back in the ballroom? I am sorry, Mimi needed my help if she knew I came to help you things would have been worse then what they already were. Once I found out exactly what she needed me for, I tried to bail out of there and come back to you but you were already gone." Jack didn't finish eating; instead he started cleaning up the food.

"What did she need you for?" I yawned and propped my elbows on the table and let my head sag into my hands.

"She wanted me to be the one to kidnap you and stuff you in the back of the van, and if you got out of line it was my job to take care of you." Jack winced as the last words rolled off his tongue.

"She really is a bitch isn't she? Well whatever I guess here we are, and I am really tired." I yawned again and stood up.

"Me too. Do you mind if I sleep in here?" Jack pointed to the bedroom that I was headed for.

"Umm," my face got hot again.

"Oh, not _with _you, I could sleep on the recliner in there."

"Oh s-sure, of course sorry." I stumbled out.

Jack grabbed the pillows and blankets out of the nearest closet and walked with me to the back room. I turned the lamp on and settled underneath the covers. In the meantime Jack was making a bed on the big leather recliner to my left.

"Goodnight Jack." I whispered and turned the light off. My heart rate was shooting through the sky and I didn't even know why. I was Oliver's and I liked it that way.

"Sleep well," he whispered back and shut the light off.


	8. Chapter 8:The Dream

*This is really short, because I though the dream needed its own chapter.*

**The Dream**

I_t was April 15__th__, the day I turned seventeen. I was wearing my party dress-a white silk halter that touched the floor. __But something wasn't right; no something was very wrong. I wasn't in my bedroom or in the ballroom instead I was standing outside in a puddle of ..blood. Oh my god, I was too scared to move, I stood motionless in the lake and noticed I had blood all over my perfect white dress and my hands were bloody too. The air had a smell to it, something rotten. The sky was so dark that no moon or stars shown so I had to squint my eyes to see exactly where I was. I wasn't just standing a puddle of blood I was standing in the middle of a group of bodies. Everyone had a face that I could place a name too-My parents, Dylan, Sky, all the kids from school where surrounding me with blood dripping out of there necks and around my feet. No, I couldn't of done this; I'm only a kid. I wouldn't-or couldn't kill my family and friends. Please someone help me, I screamed with all the air that would fill my lungs but nobody heard me. My voice echoed in silence, I was alone and I was responsible for the deaths of these innocent people._

"_Your not alone Bliss…" The air whispered._

"_Your wrong I am alone, I did this to my family and friends. Why?" I called out to the air._

"_They hurt you Bliss, you did the right thing. Now come on lets go back home.." The hiss rippled off my body._

"_Who are you?" I cried out._

"_Why, I am you Bliss. The other side of you, of course." The air called out._

"_But wait, you're the one that was in my dreams all along? I don't get it? What do you want from me?"_

"_Bliss, don't you know you're the Silver Blood killer."_

* * *

A/N:Once again sorry it is so short but I will have the next chapter up soon! After this story I am going to start on a Vampire Academy story because I just got done reading Shadow Kiss and ..I won't spoil it but yes I have to turn to Fan Fiction!


	9. Chapter 9:The End

**Special Surprise  
**

I woke up screaming and Oliver came running to my side, tripping over the lamp.

"Sky, its okay you're awake! What happened? Did you have a bad dream?" Ollie pulled me onto his lap and wiped the dripping sweat from my forehead. I couldn't talk; I was so stunned by what just happened. It wasn't true, it couldn't be, and it was just a nightmare.

"Sky, please you are scaring me to death. What is wrong?" Ollie asked, his face was full of concern.

"It's Bliss." I chocked out.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked impatiently.

"She is the Silver Blood killer.." I cried out.

Oliver didn't have time to reply, my phone started ringing. He picked it up and didn't even say a word and hung up the phone a minute later.

"Come on, we are going home." Oliver jumped off the bed and started throwing my clothes into my suitcase. I didn't have to ask why, I knew why. It was Bliss all along and we never knew until now.

"Ollie, what do we do?" I questioned, I gained enough motivation to get dressed and pull my hair out of my face.

"That was Lawrence on the phone, they just found Bliss at the location where they found…" Oliver didn't finish his sentence.

"Found what?" I knew I should of said '_or whom?'_

"Dylan and umm…" Oliver hesitated to continue.

Oh I should of known this would happen, "please Oliver, oh my god this cannot be happening." I sat down on the edge of the bed and let my face fall into the cup of my hands. I heard a soft cry and realized it was coming out of me. My life was turning all shades of gray, my best friend was the Silver Blood killer and my friends were dying all around me.

"Who was the other person?" I knew it wasn't Lawrence because he just called on the phone.

"Jack." Oliver whispered so softly.

My throat closed up and tears started streaming down my face. Jack. There was nothing I could say or do to bring him back. I looked over to my left where the recliner sat that Jack was asleep in last night. _Wait.._

"Wait, Jack he was here last night. It couldn't have been him, he is here-or was here." I choked out and smeared the tears off my face.

"I arrived early this-morning and Jack said he had to get home to taken care of something. I never asked what the _thing _was and he didn't act like he wanted to tell me. He took off and I was just cleaning things up when you woke up screaming. Plus he didn't need to be here when I showed up anyway. " Oliver explained.

"He had to of known then. Why else would he go home so soon and that early in the morning?" I sniffled and shut my red-rimmed eyes.

"I am not sure but we need to head out. Lawrence has a private jet waiting for us at the airport, it will take us a little while to get there even if we leave right now." He tossed my bags over his shoulder and helped me off the bed. I didn't blink I just stared at Oliver, how could he be okay with Jack and Dylan being dead? He was acting like this was nothing to be concerned about.

"Sky, please don't look at me like that. I am sorry, I know Jack meant something to you and it has always been hard for me to be around him. But I respect you and I want to get down to the bottom of this just as much as you do. But you have to trust me that I will do everything in my power to keep you safe from getting hurt, and if that means protecting you from your best friend then I will do it. There was nothing you could do for Dylan or Jack. Bliss was uncontrollable and Lawrence is taking care of her."

Oliver had dropped the bags during his speech and pulled me close to his body. Oh how much I had missed his smell and his messy hair. He looked beaten up but the same old Ollie was still there deep inside and still cared just as much for me. I couldn't reply I was still so shocked by all the news, so I did the best thing I could think of. I let my guard down and push my body into his and kissed him hard on the lips. His lips begin to move with mine as I tangled my hands in his messy hair. He pulled away all too soon but pushed me up against the wall and sent a trail of kisses from my neck to my ear down to my lips again. His hands were memorizing my body, getting use to the feel of my personal puzzle. I had to gasp for air minutes later, if only I didn't have to breath I would never let my lips leave his.

"Babe we need to-" Oliver tried to get in a few words but my lips were back in-twined with his before he got them all out. I was strong but not as strong as Oliver, he slowly let go of my waist and was pushing me off of him.

I sighed in return and gave up. "Okay I am better now we can go. Oh, and I believe you about caring and all, its hard for everyone right now. As long as you are here with me I think I can make it all right. " I bit my lip and winked at Oliver as he laughed at how flushed my face was.

"Lets go silly." Oliver picked up our bags and we both headed to the airport.

* * *

"We just loaded the plane, once we land I will give you a call. Bye." Oliver whispered into his small silver phone.

"Who was that?" I asked setting down my new favorite book '_City of Ashes'._

"Lawrence. He was just checking up on us making sure we bordered the plane all right. He seems pretty worried, but I guess he has his reasons." Oliver fluffed his pillow as he talked and laid his head on my shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Did he say what would happen to Bliss?" I questioned.

"Sky, you know the answer to that, plus babe you need some sleep before we land. We wont have much sleeping time when we get home. Plus after you seen my surprise you will know of other things to do then sleep." Oliver kept his eyes closed as he spoke but smiled as he thought about the 'surprise'.

"WHAT! Oliver you know I hate surprises." I yelled a little too loud because the pilot glared at me. Yes, Lawrence was loaning out his 'stunner' plane to some friends of his so we got stuck with the four-seated plane. I wasn't complaining, it was just small.

"Just think of it as a birthday present for both of us, except I know about it already. That's all I am saying for now." Oliver sat up and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me on the lips. "Don't worry about it, you need rest. Plus it's a good surprise."

"You are so going to ask for this when your birthday comes around." His birthday was only two days apart from mine and they both were coming up really soon. To be eighteen and out on my own. I reclined my seat and shut my eyes and dreamed about my own apartment. Oliver just laughed back at my comment. The next time I opened my eyes it was to Ollie's sweet voice telling me we were landing.

Lawrence had a black murdered out sedan waiting for us when we came down the plane stairs, I didn't even get to look at the sky for two minutes before we were wisped away to deal with the problems back home.

"Were are we going anyways? Oh and since when did you and Lawrence become best friends now that he doesn't even want to talk to me?" We were both in the back of the black sedan; my head was lying in Oliver's lap.

"Well Lawrence told us to wait for him at his house. Lawrence and Charles Force were going to handle business with Bliss and after that Lawrence is to meet us." Oliver spoke so sure of himself.

I didn't have to ask what handle business meant, they were going to kill her and I didn't even get to say good-bye. My heart ached to have whatever normal was back in my life- Bliss made me feel normal. I couldn't bear to think about Jack, it hurt too much and Oliver was right. He was in a better place now without his twin that would destroy his life for him if she had the chance. I almost felt sorry for Mimi-Jack was her twin they were always meant to be together and I am sure she felt like she lost apart of herself when Jack died. But maybe this would help Mimi in the long run also, a clean break from the one person that could never fulfill his duty of being Mimi's only.

I don't think I fully registered that Bliss, Jack and Dylan were gone for good. Time was all I needed before I would break down and wish I could of done something. Anything.

"Hey you okay?" Oliver questioned as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Fine. Just thinking about somethings." I cleared my throat and smiled up at him.

"Want to talk about it?"

"It can wait for another time. Tell me more about my surprise?" I said trying to change the subject.

"Sorry can't right now." Oliver helped me sit up to see that we had arrived at Lawrence home. The house still looked the same as before but it was like a gray shadow lurked above the house. Weird.

We both made it into the house and set our bags next to the front door when Oliver's phone rang.

"Hello Lawrence. Yes of course, see you then." Oliver hung up his phone and walked into the living room.

"What did he have to say?" I moved the pillows off the tan plush couch and sat down.

"He is on his way, once he gets here and confirms everything went as planned I will show you your surprise." Oliver voice was weary.

"Is this even the time for a surprise? I mean we know Lawrence is going to say everything went as planned. Then what? We just go on as if nothing happened?" My face was getting hot. Nothing was right anymore, and I was sick of acting like its okay.

"Sky, babe I know its hard. It will be okay though, I won't ever leave you unless you ask me too." Oliver sat next to me on the couch and pulled me onto his lap.

"Promise?" I heard a car pull up and a car door slam shut.

"Promise." Oliver kissed me lightly on the lips before standing up off the couch just in time to greet Lawrence.

His face was full of sorrow and pain, he looked the same as the last time I seen him. But if he were human his face would be of an eighty year old man and his body would follow right inline.

"Sky. Oh its so good to see you are okay." Lawrence pulled me into his reach and hugged me with grace.

"I missed you too. How are things going?" I questioned.

"Okay. I am sorry to hear about all your friends, but that is why Oliver here has such a wonderful surprise for you. It's the best time for you to move on to something different then this life you have-or had here. Getting away will do you wonders." Lawrence explained.

I was so confused? How could Lawrence be on this surprise too? "You know about the surprise? From the sound of it, are we leaving here?" I was puzzled by all means.

"Yes but I wont make you go." Oliver was leaning up against the doorframe looking tired but happy at the same time.

"No, I want to see what you have in store for us. Will you visit Lawrence?" I asked.

"Of course, now you two run along, I have some more business to go take care of. Nothing bad, I promised Charles I would help with the families that lost their children today." Lawrence grabbed a bag off the table and pulled his coat off the rack. "Sky I will let you know more about the funerals when I get more information."

"Thanks. For everything." I hugged Lawrence one more time before he disappeared out the front door.

"Ready?" Oliver asked.

"Let's go." I laced my fingers with his as we made the same walk Lawrence did.

* * *

We took a flight to some unknown destination. Oliver still kept everything a secret; I had to close my eyes every time something with the name of the city came up at the airport. After we landed we drove two hours, up and down rounded hills and through two big snowstorms on the way. We ended up in front of a small cottage in the middle of Bozeman, Montana. The cottage was painted white with green shutters and an antique lantern hung on both sides of the front door.

"Is this it?" I asked patiently.

"Yes, it was my parents get-away retreat. I bought it from them and had some help fixing it up. Its yours now." Oliver whispered, "ours."

"I love it, this is prefect for both of us. How did you talk your parents into buying this? I mean the had to be a little sketchy about two teenagers moving into a house by themselves." I opened the car door slowly and let my eyes gaze over the storybook house.

"They understand everything, so it worked out well. Would you like to see the inside?" Oliver grabbed my hand and smiled as we strolled up to the front door. The inside was even better; it had a very home-like feel to it. Everything was in neutral color and I could smell a wood-burning stove in the distance. It was a dream of mine to have a house of my own someday, and this was exactly what I pictured.

"I love it." I walked into the kitchen to find a dinner for two set up at the table. I glanced at Oliver as he came up behind me.

"Want to see the upstairs?" Oliver whispered in my ear and a thunder of shivers ran up my spine. I followed him up the white painted stairs to find four closed doors, I knew behind one of them was our bedroom, if that's what he had planned. It was the one room I was most excited to see.

Oliver opened the first closed door to reveal a master bathroom equipped with a small-jetted tub in the corner and a two-person shower in the other corner. There was another door to the left inside the bathroom that Oliver led me too.

"This is for you." He opened the door to reveal a bedroom-our bedroom. The walls were a deep shade of red; the bed was high up off the ground with black iron bars surrounding the red comforter that lay upon it. The windows were covered with a cream colored fabric. It was beautiful, everything surrounding me made me feel happy and bliss. This was where Oliver and I would live our lives forever.

Oliver stayed quiet while I took in my surrounds, I moved over to the bed and sat down, tears were forming in the crease of my eyes. I looked up from the floor and motioned for Ollie to come sit next to me.

"Thank you, this is wonderful." I kissed Oliver quickly on the lips and pulled him close to get more. His body reacted to mine instantly; he laid me down on the millions of pillow surrounding the bed and pulled my shirt up over my head.

"Your welcome. Now this bed is brand new- I think we should break it in. What do you think?" Oliver and I both laughed at the same time.

My answer wasn't in words but in body language. I pulled Oliver's shirt up over his head and we both sank underneath the covers into our blissful place. For now this is what I needed, to be surrounded by the one who was always there for me through thick and thin. He was my soul mate if you though of it that way. I was hurting for my friend's deaths but I knew I would see them again when the right time came for me. For now I was alive and I wasn't going to waste another moment holding anything back.

**The End.**

* * *

A/N: Its done! Wow, never thought it would happen but it did. I really hoped you guys liked my story and thanks to everyone who stuck around to see the ending. Please check back for more stories I have wandering in my head. Next I am going to write about Rose and Dimitri from the Vampire Academy series. If you haven't read them yet, I highly recommended it.


End file.
